The purpose of this pilot study is to compare the effect of the angiotensin II receptor antagonist, irbesartan, with amlodipine on renal function and urine protein excretion in hypertensive subjects with type II diabetes mellitus accompanied by proteinuria. 5 Patients were entered into this study and are continuing follow-up visits at this time. This study will continue through 1996.